Chimera Anima
Chimera Anima (キメラアニマ in Japanese, Predasites in 4Kids) are the monsters that the aliens use to attack the Mew Mews throughout Tokyo Mew Mew. There are jellyfish-like creatures used to create the Chimera Anima known as Parasite Aliens (Infusers in the 4Kids dub). In the Playstation game (sometimes also in the anime) they are called Para Para for short. Chimera Anima are monsters created by alien warriors Kish, Pie, and Tart when they use small blob-shaped jellyfish-like parasites called Parasite Aliens to merge with an animal (in the anime also with a plant, or a human spirit stolen from people) to make them monstrous and under their control. However, the Red Data Animals' DNA prevents any attack of the Parasite Aliens, so they do not become host of the parasite. When they are defeated by Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, and Zakuro Fujiwara, their host reverts back to normal and Masha eats the Parasite Aliens. In the Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode manga, the Saint Rose Crusaders take over the remaining Chimera Anima in their plans for world domination. List of Chimera Anima Manga *Rat *Dog *Elephant *Giraffe *Lion *Hippopotamus *Deer *Gazelle *Crow *Cheetah *Hawk *Parasite *Amoeba *Krill *Mantis *Dust Waiburn *Fish *Moth *Zenomoglin *Rabbit *Plant *Xeno Jelly Anime Animal Chimera Anima *Rat *Dog *Lion *Seal *Fish *Bat *Great Crow *Amoeba *Dustmite *Small Fish *Starfish *Anemone *Jellyfish *Sea Urchin *Psycho-Cicadas *Turtle *Armadillos *Moth *Cat *Earwig *Sardine *Crab *Stingray Human Spirit Chimera Anima *Cheetah *Zamba *Hyōsube *Black Swan *Anaconda *Toxic Beauty *Chicken *Frigatebird *Elephant *Flying Dragon *Kangaroo *Spider Plant Chimera Anima *Plant *Radish *Cactus *Taiboku Other Chimera Anima *Mew Aqua *Tapir *Fish Woman *"Octoblob" *Hybrid Video Games These are the Chimera Anima that appear in the Japan-only Tokyo Mew Mew PlayStation game: *Arctic Wolf *Crow *Fox *Kiwi *Mouse *Penguin *Pigeon *Rabbit *Scorpion *Skunk Gallery C4brJ6bUkAEmBg5.jpg Trivia *It is possible that the concept of the Chimera Anima came from the Bagu; enemies of Hime Azumi from Tokyo Black Cat Girl. *"Chimera Anima" was translated as Kirema Anima in TokyoPop's translation of the Tokyo Mew Mew manga, and then into Chimera Anima during Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode, which may lead to confusion (see below). In Mew Mew Power, the term Predasite is a pun on the words predator and parasite. The Predasites are known as Chimeros (Chimeri, pronounced ki-MAY-ri, singular of Chimero, pronounced ki-MAY-roh) in Mew Mew - Amiche Vincenti. *Fansubs mistranslated their original Japanese name as Chimera Animal. The correct translation to the katakana used in the original script, アニマ(A-ni-ma), is Anima. Animal in katakana would've been written as アニマル(A-ni-ma-ru). Despite it being shown in written form in the anime, even in perfect English, it was still mistranslated. *The first volume of the manga omnibus(vol. 1 & 2), released by Kodansha, calls the monsters Chimera Animals but realized their mistake and correct it in later volumes, giving the correct name. Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Parasite Category:Animals Category:Mutated Category:Possessor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil Creation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains